Chocolates by Maki Roll
by frauleinwriter
Summary: It's Valentines Day! Normally, Maki could care less about such a day, but she decided to make chocolates solely for the sake of pleasing her crush, Kaito. As ridiculous as she felt doing all this, it'll prove worth it if he likes them. ( harumota, one-shot )


Hey, everyone! Wanted to do a little drabble for Valentines Day, so I decided to write a cute little harumota fic! Hope you guys enjoy~ x3

* * *

Valentines Day; normally, Maki would laugh at the very thought of even caring about such a day. She thought of it as a worthless holiday with no actual purpose. A day where you show affection to the person you love via gifts and chocolates could be any day of the year, so why did that one particular day, February 14, matter so much?

Yes, that's what she thinks; and yet... "..." She is currently in the kitchen preparing chocolates for the one she's fallen for: Kaito. She'd never admit it to anyone else, but a few days earlier, she was getting cooking lessons from Kirumi on how to make chocolates.

It wasn't the easiest thing to learn, but she doubts Kaito would care about perfect chocolates. _("Why am I doing this...")_ She thinks to herself as she waits for the chocolates to cool after they were done baking. They were square-shaped pieces of chocolate with varying flavors: dark chocolate, milk chocolate, chocolate with caramel in it, etc.

She told Shuichi to make sure Kaito does not waltz into the kitchen right now, as she wanted to surprise him with the chocolates; or rather, Kaede insisted that she surprises him with them. Maki personally didn't get why she couldn't just tell him, but decided to go along with it anyways, or else Kaede would never let her hear the end of it.

"Maki!" And speaking of which, Kaede came running into the kitchcen, carrying an empty heart-shaped box. "After the chocolates cool, put them in here! And a ribbon to decorate it, too!" She shows her the ribbon in question, a white one to wrap around the box.

Maki just simply rolls her eyes. "Is all that _really_ necessary, Kaede...? I feel stupid enough making all this."

"Of course it's necessary~! It wouldn't be Valentines Day-like if you weren't giving your crush chocolates in a heart-shaped box, yeah?" She giggled, curiously staring at the chocolates. "Ohh, these came out pretty good, Maki! I should eat one! ... To taste test."

"Yeah, nice try." She flicks the girl's forehead, getting a pout and a little whine in return. "Kirumi will make us all chocolate desserts later, anyways. You can wait."

"Yeah, yeahhh. Well, I need to go find out where Shuichi is so he can try my chocolates! Good luck with you and Kaito: maybe you'll get a kiss out of it~" Teases the energetic blonde, pairing with a playful wink.

Blushing, Maki starts pushing on her back. "J-Just shut up and go! Do you want to die?"

"Hah hah hah, I'm kidding, I'm kiddiiing!" And thus, the giggling Kaede made her way out the kitchen to go and find Shuichi.

"Geez..." Shaking her head with a soft sigh, she gently touches one of the chocolate pieces to feel it. It's cooled a bit more by now, so it's good to go. One after one, she begins arranging the chocolates into the box. After doing so, she closes it up with the lid and wraps the ribbon around it.

And now one thing left to do: hand it over to Kaito. ...Which was now making sudden nervousness boil up inside her. Would he like the chocolates? What if he didn't? What if he doesn't even like chocolate to begin with? "Ugh...whatever." She shook her head out of those thoughts. She told herself he was going to like these. That it wasn't a waste of effort to make it for him. Now, to get to actually finding him, she thinks.

"Maybe he's in his Ultimate La-"

 **"MAKI ROLL!"**

"!?" Before she could even finish her sentence, the man in question comes barging in. In a flash of a second, she hides the box of chocolates behind her back. "K-Kaito?!" _("What the hell, Shuichi was supposed to make sure he didn't come in...!")_

Or did Kaede find him and Kaito walked off while those two were talking? Well, no matter the reason, there Kaito was; and she wasn't even sure if she was prepared to give him the chocolates, yet. "I was wondering where the heck you were, girl! Didn't expect you to be cooking something in the kitchen!"

"Yeah? So what if I was?" She muttered, pouting slightly. "I mean..." A drop of sweat falling down her cheek, she sees the other tilt his head in curiosity.

"Hm? And what's behind your back, huh?" When he walked a bit closer to try looking behind her, she instictively takes a step back.

"Hold on, I'll give it to you..." A short exhale, she slowly presents the box of chocolates. "H...Here. Chocolates for you."

"!" The boy blinks in surprise. Even he didn't expect for Maki to actually care about this day. And not only that, but she apparently made those just for him. "Oh, for me?" He could feel his cheeks turning a light red. The fact she went through all this just to make him some chocolates made his heart flutter. "Well then, don't mind if I do!"

Kaito took no time in accepting the box from Maki. Excitedly, he opens it up, gasping in awe at how amazing the chocolates looked. "..." Meanwhile, Maki stood there anxiously, waiting for him to try one.

"Alright, let's see how good Maki Roll did!" Snickering, he plops a piece of chocolate into his mouth. "! Hmmm!"

"...?" Nervously biting on her bottom lip, she was trying to see if that was a good reaction or not. "W...Well?! Spit it out, already..."

"...Hold on." Holding a finger up as a gesture for her to wait, he eats another piece. Then another. And another. It's safe to say he found the chocolates very delicious. "Mmm, these are so good! I'll have to fight the others if they try getting a piece, hah hah!"

"So...you like it?" She looks up at him with hopeful eyes. Hearing that made her much happier than she cares to admit. A small smile couldn't help but appear on her face. "Hmph... caring about such a stupid "holiday" just for you."

"Heh! Now, while I do love these chocolates and all..."

"?" Eyebrows furrowed, she looked up at him confused when he suddenly placed the box of chocolates down. "Huh-!" And next thing she knew, he was suddenly much closer to her, arms moving to wrap around Maki's waist firmly. Blushing, she looked up at him with a flustered frown. "H-Hey!"

"..." Before he would finish his previous sentence, he leans his head closer to hers. And in a swift second, his lips press against hers.

"!" The girl's eyes widen, blush on her face growing even deeper. The kiss lasts for a few seconds before the astonaut pulls away so he could whisper the rest of his sentence into her ear:

"...I don't love them nearly as much as I love **you~** "

"K..." Her eyes stare deeply into his. Not with a look of irritation, confusion, or annoyance: but of infatuation. "Kaito..." Feeling a special kind of wamrth in her heart, she goes to gently wrap her arms around his neck to bring his body closer to hers, tightening the embrace. "...Let's stay like this. Just...for a little longer."

A low chuckle, the other complies. Tightly hugging the one that he loves: he would too love to make this moment last just a little longer. "Anything for you, Maki Roll."


End file.
